Bendless Love
| image = | image_size = | episode = 6 | prod_code = 3ACV06 | season = 3 | airdate = February 11, 2001 | runtime = 30 minutes | director = Swinton O. Scott III | guests = Jan Hooks | writer = Eric Horsted | storyboards = | subtitle = Torn from tomorrow's headlines | cartoon = | preceded_by = "The Birdbot of Ice-Catraz" | followed_by = "The Day the Earth Stood Stupid" }} "Bendless Love" is the sixth episode of the third season of Futurama. It was written by Eric Horsted and directed by Swinton O. Scott III Plot Bender is discovered to be sleepwalking and sleep bending, bending everything in sight, like a vital part of the planet express ship, Hermes' ruler, Amy's college javelin, Zoidberg's prized pet Slinky, in which he reacts to by crying and sobbing, and even the Professor. Until Bender can satisfy his lust for bending and overcome his sleepwalking, he is forbidden from returning to Planet Express. Bender finds work at a factory where all the workers are on strike. After securing a job Bender is introduced to his co-workers: an attractive fembot, Angelyne and Flexo. Bender flirts with Angelyne who enjoys his advances and falls in love with him. Bender helps Angelyne bend and the two share a kiss before dating, things are fine until he makes a shocking discovery: Flexo and Angelyne are divorced. Naturally Bender perceives Flexo as a threat to his romance and attempts to find out who Angelyne loves by taking her to The Hip Joint posing as Flexo. After a passionate kiss leads to Bender's disguise being foiled, he takes off to the factory to kill Flexo. Unfortunately, the Robot Mafia also want to kill Flexo which they attempt by dropping an unbendable girder on him. Angelyne arrives on the scene too late, but she rushes to crippled Flexo's side professing her love for him. Bender, wanting to make Angelyne happy, decides to bend the girder to save Flexo. After succeeding Bender returns to Planet Express, his bend lust satisfied, but gets irate after being bugged to de-bend the Professor, so he simply bends him 180 degrees much to the dismay of his co-workers. Ongoing Themes Hermes-isms * Sweet lamprey of Santa Fe Hermes and Zoidberg During the crash review meeting, Hermes turns and makes a friendly comment to Zoidberg, indicating that he can at times contain his hostility toward Zoidberg and even appear polite. Later, Hermes and Zoidberg sit together cordially while each attempts to repair his belongings that Bender damaged while sleep-bending. They also sit together at Bender's celebration dinner. Sal's Speech Impediment Sal's first line in this episode is, "Nevers!" His disease is weighing heavily on him at the moment. Later in the episode Sal begins to push the limits of unintelligibility, but he does temporarily regain himself and utter one full sentence with no unnecessary pluralization, showing that he hasn't yet completely succumbed to the disorder. Doppelgängers The bending unit Flexo, who looks exactly like Bender except for his goatee, is featured. Bender impersonates Flexo on a date with Angelyne. Naturally, Bender and Flexo fight: they use identical moves on each other, which results in them punching each other's fists. Death, near-death, mutilation Bender's arms fall off when he tries to bend a week-old loaf of bread at Elzar's Restaurant. An unbendable girder smashes Flexo so badly that he even says, "I'm dying." Both characters recover: Flexo immediately goes on to have sex with Angelyne on the factory floor. Fry and Leela It is as though the feelings Fry expressed just a couple of episodes back, in Parasites Lost, never existed. There is no sign that he has any feelings for Leela at all. Category:Season Three Category:Episodes Category:Bender Episodes